


until there was you

by astano



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-08
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astano/pseuds/astano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s hard for Santana to believe she’s been with Dani for a full year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	until there was you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lazarus_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazarus_girl/gifts).



> For lazarusgirl, who came into my inbox last week and demanded that I write Dantana. I have never written anything as fluffy and cheesy as this. I hope you enjoy :)

It’s hard for Santana to believe she’s been with Dani for a full year. She feels like she’s changed so much in that time, grown up a whole lot while trying to get by on her own in New York. Of course she’s had Rachel and Kurt by her side for most of it, but they hardly count as adult influences. And Dani... somehow in the last year, Dani’s grown with her. 

Neither of them can exactly afford any flashy romantic gestures. That’s not to say they don’t appreciate the smaller things, like how Santana will stop by the Thai takeout place that’s a few blocks out of her way home, because Dani likes the food from there better than the place that’s literally three doors down from the loft. In turn, Dani sometimes surprises her with breakfast from her favourite coffee shop, even though she’s actually got to travel halfway across the city to get to Santana’s place and then back again with Santana to get to work. She says she likes the time to think at that time on a morning while they world’s still waking up, but Santana knows it’s for the lazy smile she receives when Santana’s woken to the smell of coffee and the chance to spend an extra hour of the day together.

So. There’s plenty of the smaller stuff, the little things that make Santana fall more in love with Dani every single day, but big things… Really, Santana doesn’t need an expensive anniversary present and dinner in a restaurant that’s probably going to cost more than her last paycheck to know Dani loves her in return. And with Dani feeling the same way, they’ve agreed to keep things simple for this year, and will probably continue to do so until they’re both not still struggling artists trying to live on waitress wages and the occasional paying gig Kurt manages to book for the band.

Of course it doesn’t mean they’re planning to do nothing at all for their anniversary.

One of the strangest things about being with Dani is that she’s totally domestic—she’s got a fully operational kitchen at her apartment with more gadgets than Santana’s ever seen, and a fridge that’s always got more in it than milk and cartons of leftover takeout—so when she volunteers to go all out in the cooking department, Santana’s more than willing to bring along the wine and (store bought) dessert.

~

She slips in unnoticed through the door to Dani’s apartment and drops her coat and bag to one side, kicking off her shoes after. Still holding onto the bottle of wine and paper bag containing dessert, Santana makes her way through to the kitchen, where she finds Dani chopping up salad with no small amount of skill.

Santana waits until the tomato has been thoroughly sliced before saying hello—the last time she’d walked in on Dani wielding a kitchen knife had almost ended in fingers being sliced off and a trip to the emergency room is really not how she wants to spend her evening.

At Santana’s greeting, Dani looks up from her task, the concentration on her face immediately transforming into a wide smile. “Hi, babe.”

It’s taken Santana a while to get used to Dani calling her babe. The only other person who’s ever used that particular term of endearment is Puck, and in the beginning, Santana hadn’t been able to get images of him—complete with waggling eyebrows and a leer—out of her head whenever Dani used the word. It’s grown on her though, helped along by the easy way slips out and the soft smile accompanying it whenever it does.

Santana leans in for a kiss before setting her things down on the counter. “You need any help?”

Dani’s mouth twists into a smirk and she shakes her head. “I know better by now,” she says, and Santana immediately rolls her eyes, because she’s never going to be able to live down the complete disaster that was her only attempt to cook for Dani. “You can open the wine, though. And set the table.”

As she goes about her assigned jobs, Santana can’t help but think over the last year. Sometimes it’s hard not to compare what she has now with Dani to what she had before with Brittany. Being with Dani is easy in ways Brittany never was, but sometimes she misses the closeness she had with Brittany, the sort that only comes from knowing someone for years, with growing up with them and discovering, together, the sort of people you’re going to be.

She’s grown with Dani, too, though, in different ways. It is different and Dani is so unlike Brittany in every way, that comparing them isn’t even fair. Not that it’s really fair to compare anyway, which Santana knows. She loved Brittany, and in some ways, she still does, and will always, but she’s in love with Dani. Stupidly, ridiculously in love with Dani if the way she lets herself be ordered around is any indication.

She finishes with the table, then heads back into the kitchen to grab a couple of wine glasses from the cabinet to Dani’s left. The room’s pretty small, but it’s not in any way small enough to excuse how she presses up against Dani’s back as she reaches up for the glasses.

Dani laughs softly. “Smooth, Lopez. Really.”

“How long until food?”

“Not long enough.” Dani swats at Santana’s wandering hand, but it’s obviously a token protest, because she’s leaning back into Santana’s body, and twisting her head so their lips can meet in a slow, lingering kiss.

Santana grins lazily when they part, taking in Dani’s flushed face and heightened breathing. “Are you sure about that?”

“Patience is a virtue. Go pour the wine.” Immediately, Dani’s back to all business, reaching for another tomato and slicing deftly through it. Santana can’t help but give an exaggeratedly aggrieved sigh as she takes the glasses and wine through to the table in the other room. She’s pretty sure she can hear Dani rolling her eyes behind her.

~

Dinner turns out to be relatively quiet. Dani’s made a grilled mushroom risotto which tastes so good, Santana almost has to stifle a groan with every mouthful. When they’re done, Santana quickly clears their plates away, deciding that loading the dishwasher can wait until later. As can dessert, because Santana’s far more interested in other things now the main course is out of the way.

She came prepared, and in the bag with dessert is also one of those bows with a sticky bottom that you press on top of gifts. It doesn’t really stick to the top of her head, which is probably a good thing, anyway, but it does stay put.

“I know we agreed no big presents, but I think you’ll like this,” she calls from the doorway.

She’s aware she’s being ridiculous, and can’t help the slight blush colouring her cheeks, but when Dani looks up and Santana can tell she’s biting her lip to stifle a laugh, it’s completely worth it.

“You’ve been watching too many cheesy romantic comedies with Kurt and Rachel again, haven’t you?”

Santana tries to huff, but can’t quite manage it when Dani rises from the sofa to pluck the bow out of her hair and press a kiss to her lips.

One kiss leads into another, and Santana’s hands wind upwards, stroking through Dani’s hair, pressing softly into the nape of her neck, kneading there until Dani sighs against her mouth and Santana pulls back slowly, breathing out the word, “bedroom.” It comes out more like a question, but she doesn’t give Dani a chance to respond before intertwining their fingers and leading them quickly through the apartment.

~

Dani undresses her slowly. She’s never known anyone who takes so much pleasure in just the simple act of taking clothes off, but by the time she’s naked, by the time Dani’s kissed and stroked, applied teeth and tongue and fingertips to what feels like every single centimetre of her skin, Santana feels like she’s ready to explode. Or die.

She’s wet and aching, her body trembling in anticipation, but Dani eases her back onto the bed, then stands back to undress herself. She’s almost as slow with her own clothes, performing a striptease that Santana greedily drinks in.

And when Dani’s stripped off the last item of her clothing, when they’re both finally naked and Dani lowers herself down gently to rest against Santana, she knows the waiting was worth every second.

“God,” she murmurs. Dani’s body is pressed against hers in all the right places, and she groans at how good it feels, and then louder when Dani’s thigh slips between her own and presses up. She can’t help but rock against it, painting the abundant evidence of her arousal over Dani’s smooth skin. “You feel so good.”

“So do you.” Dani’s voice is low, gravelly, and the sound of it sends shivers spreading over Santana’s body and coming to rest between her legs. Fingers drag a path upwards over Santana’s skin, from mid-thigh until they’re stoking over her left breast, and Santana stutters out a breath as they close over an already straining nipple.

Dani stares down at her, eyes dark with promise, and Santana shudders, then cries out when a mouth replaces fingers, teeth scraping lightly over sensitive skin.

Their eyes remain locked as Dani’s fingers skirt downwards again, smoothing over Santana’s stomach briefly before pressing between her legs.

There are times when Dani fucks her so slowly Santana becomes almost delirious from it. She spends what feels like hours touching Santana everywhere except those places Santana needs her touch, winding Santana tighter and tighter until the slightest brush of fingertips against her clit is enough to send her body shooting into oblivion. Santana always, always begs, the desperation colouring her voice, and her body bucking up into Dani’s touch. When she finally comes, loudly, violently, sobbing Dani’s name, Dani cries out too, comes with the briefest press of her own hand between her thighs. The first time it had happened, afterwards, laughing breathlessly in the wake of her orgasm, Dani had admitted it was the begging that sent her crazy, that Santana sounding so desperate, so out of control, was more than enough to fuel her own orgasm.

So, Santana knows Dani loves it when she begs, and even more when she can’t quite form the words, she knows, even as her hips jump and she murmurs Dani’s name, what, exactly, it is Dani’s waiting for.

It doesn’t take long. Dani’s fingers stroke maddeningly through her arousal, tease against her entrance and Santana’s done. She’s been thinking about this all day: Dani’s mouth on her body, fingers inside her, making her cry out, making her come.

“Please… I can’t…” Dani presses inside, curls, and Santana’s eyes roll back. “Oh God.”

“Good?” Dani presses kisses hot against Santana’s chest, drives her fingers deeper.

“More.”

She’s wet enough that a third finger seems to slide in easy, and she can’t do anything but groan, then louder when Dani’s thigh presses up behind her hand, lending the whole of her body weight to each thrust.

Santana can feel Dani’s arousal now, slick and hot against her own thigh, and she reaches out, fingers slipping through the gathered wetness before pressing against Dani’s clit. She might be able to get herself off like this, rocking urgently against Santana’s body, but Santana wants— _needs_ —to feel her.

She can’t do much, though, but draw sloppy patterns over Dani’s clit, can’t focus on anything but the push of Dani’s fingers inside her, dragging out her pleasure until it feels like she might die from it.

She babbles Dani’s name, then _oh, please_ , again and again. Dani shudders on top of her, presses hard against Santana’s fingers, and angles her own hand so her palm’s brushing over Santana’s clit, barely, but it’s enough, and Santana’s body strains upwards, frantic in the final seconds, before she’s coming hard and fast and only distantly aware of Dani bearing down against her and crying out as she comes too.

~

Santana’s head is resting against Dani’s shoulder, and she’s enjoying the feeling of fingers stroking lazily through her hair. She’s almost drifted off to sleep when Dani’s voice breaks the easy silence that’s enveloped them.

“What did you bring for dessert?”

Her mind jumps to the bag still sitting on the countertop in the kitchen, and the tub of Ben & Jerry’s inside. “Um…” She looks up sheepishly at Dani’s face. “Ice cream.”

“And you didn’t think to put it in the freezer?”

“Hey!” Santana rolls over and pokes Dani in her side, which just makes her laugh and wriggle away. “No fair blaming me, it would have been fine if we’d eaten it straight after dinner.”

“You were the one who got distracted, babe. If you’d have waited to give me my present...”

“Like you were complaining.”

Dani grins lecherously and wiggles her eyebrows. It’s almost too Puck-like for comfort, and Santana pokes her in the ribs again.

Once Dani’s stopped squirming from the assault, she reaches behind her, pulling open the drawer in the cabinet beside her bed and groping around inside for a second before retrieving a small box. “Speaking of presents,” she says.

Santana reaches out for the box immediately, because presents, but Dani hesitates before handing it over. As Santana’s unwrapping it, she says, “I know you already have one, but it’s more the gesture than the item, and, you're here all the time anyway, but…”

Santana’s pretty sure she can feel her heart jump as she opens the box to reveal a key to Dani’s apartment just as Dani says, “Move in with me?”

It’s ridiculous, that she feels tears pressing against the backs of her eyes, even as she nods her head fervently. Dani’s right, she practically lives here already, so there’s not really going to be all that much difference if it’s made official. But still, a year ago, she would never have thought this would be in her future, that she’d be so happy, that Dani would be the one making her so.

She kisses Dani then, and it’s completely terrible, because she can’t stop grinning the entire time, but she really doesn’t care at all. Dani doesn’t care, either, if the enthusiastic way she kisses back is any indication.

It’s been a year, and though it’s sometimes hard to believe, Santana wouldn’t change a single second.


End file.
